jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Olly
Hallo Olly! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Olly!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Falls du noch fragen haben solltes kannst du dich an mich wenden. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 07:54, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ---- Hallo Olly, auch ich heiße dich im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren willkommen und wünsche dir noch viel Vergnügen. Falls du Fragen hast, kannst du sie gerne bei mir los werden (mal sehen, ob ich dir dann weiter helfen kann Bild:--).gif) oder auch bei einem anderen Benutzer. Gruß – Andro Disku 16:24, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Hi Olly, ich würde dir gerne helfen! Du weisst ja Bescheid, wo du dich melden kannst. Bild:--).gif Also, nicht scheuen, fragen! Liebe Grüsse Ilya 18:05, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Hi Olly, soll ich dir bei deiner Infobox helfen oder willst du dass selbst machen? 14:28, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bisschen spät, aber herzlich willkommen, Olly! Ich war damals auch süchtig nach dem X-Wing-Spiel. Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 01:23, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Bilder Bitte bei allen bilden, die du hochlädst, die Quelle angeben, wo es herkommt, evt. halt "Selbst gemacht" als Quelle angeben. Bilder ohne Quelle müssen wieder gelöscht werden. Also bitte hier noch nachtragen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:44, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Wenn du die Grösse von Bildern ändern willst, musst du kein neues Bild hochladen. Du kannst einfach beim einbinden des Bildes die Grösse bestimmen. Dazu einfach hintern den Bildnamen ein | setzten und dann die Grösse. So kann man übrigens auch die Orientierung eines Bildes ändern (right, center, justify = rechtsbündig, linksbündig, in der Mitte): 100px|justify wird dann zu: :100px|justify :Pandora Diskussion 16:01, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Wenn du, wie auf deiner Seite, mehrere Bilder schön anordnen willst, solltest du dir evtl mal eine Gallerie ankucken. Einfach den Code kopieren und bei dir einfügen. Der Teil vor dem Strich | ist dabei der Bildname und der Teil dahinter die Bezeichnung, die du dem Bild geben willst. Gallerien helfen ganz enorm dabei, Bilder schön, und vor allem einheitlich anzuordnen. Wenn du weitere Bilder anfügen willst, einfach eine neue Zeile dazu machen und im selben Muster ausfüllen ( Bild:Name.jpg|Beschreibung ). Geht natürlich auch mit .gif ;-) Bild:Tapferkeitsmedaille.jpg|Tapferkeitsmedaille Bild:Gruppenführer-Belobigung.JPG|Gruppenführer-Belobigung Bild:Zivillisten Ehrenmedaille der Allianz.JPG|Zivilistenehrenmedaille der Allianz ::Pandora Diskussion 13:06, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) Alles klar THX ich versuchs mal =) Olly 15:21, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) Vorschau Hallo Olly, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Damit werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen so sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Der Knopf für die Vorschau befindet sich direkt neben dem für Abspeichern. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder die eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. Pandora Diskussion 16:01, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Ok kann ich machen aber wo genau meinst du das?? meinst du wenn ich mein Profil bearbeite?? Oder woander?? Olly 18:22, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Immer und überall, wenn du etwas bearbeitest... Und Diskussionen bitte immer da fortsetzten, wo sie begonnen werden, sonst können andere Benutzer der Diskussion nicht folgen und sich evtl einklinken... Pandora Diskussion 18:43, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Achso ok alles klar danke Olly 18:47, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Und bitte Diskussionen immer da fortsetzen, wo sie begonnen werden. Pandora Diskussion 18:50, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ups....ohman..ich muss noch viel lernen Olly 18:52, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe zum Spiel X-Wing Hallöchen ich wollte fragen ob mir hier jemand helfen kann?? ich besitze das alte spiel „X-Wing (Spiel)“leider läuft es nich über mein Windows-XP ich hab von DOS-Emulatoren gehört kenne mich aber garnich damit aus!!! Kann mir jemand helfen und erklären wie ich vorgehen kann??? danke im vorraus Olly 12:37, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ich habe einfach mal etwas gegoogelt und bin auf das gekommen. Dort wird gesagt, dass man es zumindestens über einen DOS-Emulator, ohne Ton, spielen kann. Einen DOS-Emulator solltest du dir ebenfalls herausgoogeln und dazu ein Tutorial lesen. Dann kannst du ihn installieren und wirst es zum laufen bekommen. Ich habe noch einen alten Rechner, dem ich einfach ein altes Windows drauf installiert habe, damit das Spiel ohne Probleme läuft. Deine Frage wie ein DOS-Emulator funktioniert, kann ich dir nicht erklären, da ich es 1. nicht weiß, 2. hier nicht hingehört und 3. wohl sehr sehr ausführlich sein wird. In der Regel sind Emulatoren aber alles andere als kompliziert zu installieren und zu benutzen. --Darth Vader 12:55, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) hmm...gut danke muss ich mal googeln! bin trotzdem dankbar für jeden Ratschlag!!Olly 12:58, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) Bilder 2 Hallo Olly, beim Hochladen von Bildern gibt es einiges zu beachten. *'Name': Bilder sollten einen sinnvollen Namen haben, der etwas über den Inhalt aussagt. Gerade Scanner und Kameras verpassen Bildern gerene Zahlenkollonnen als Namen, die zwar zum ablegen und chronologischen Zuordnen der Dateien sinnvoll sein mögen, aber hier eindeutig fehl am Platz sind. *'Quelle': Genau wie Artikel, müssen auch Bilder Offizielle Quellen besitzen. Daher sind nur Bilder aus offiziellen Star Wars Romanen (etwa Cover), Comics, Filmen, Spielen, Sachbüchern oder von Starwars.com zulässig. Vereinzelt können auch andere Quellen, wie etwa die Homepage des Herstellers eines Spieles zulässig sein, dies sind jedoch normalerweise Ausnahmefälle. *'Lizenzen': Bei Bildern besitzt die richtige Lizenz einen besonderen Stellenwert. Bilder aus offiziellen Quellen stehen automatisch under der Lizenz . FanArt, also selbst erstellte Bilder eines Benutzers fallen unter die Lizenz . Für einige Randfälle existieren auch noch andere Lizenzen, aber diese sind unter der Lizenzseite genauer beschrieben. *'Größe': Man bekommt eine Warnung, sollte man versuchen ein Bild hochzuladen, welches größer als 150kb ist. Dies hat einen Grund und ist mit Absicht so gemacht, bitte nicht einfach ignorieren. Aus verschiedenen Gründen sollten Bilder kleiner als diese Größe hochgeladen werden. Einer der Gründe ist, dass ab einer bestimmten Größe Probleme mit dem Server auftreten und dieser instabil werden könnte. In ganz wenigen Ausnahmefällen kann man, am besten nach Absprache mit einem Admin, auch ein größeres Bild hochladen, etwa bei einer Risszeichnung, die im Original über mehrere Seiten geht und in kleiner Auflösung alle Details verlieren würde. Dieser Schritt sollte aber niemals leichtsinnig gegangen werden. Der einfachste Weg, die Größe eines Bilder zu verringern, ist seine Ausmaße anzupassen. *'FanArt': Jedem Benutzer ist es gestattet, zehn eigene FanArtbilder hochzuladen. Diese müssen allerdings selbst erstellt sein und keinesfalls von einer anderen Seite kopiert. Als Quelle sollte der Benutzer sich dabei selbst angeben, als Lizenz wird eingefügt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:39, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Bitte dran denken. Bei all deinen Medallienbildern muss nachgebessert werden, warum lädst du sie nicht gleich richtig hoch? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:57, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Überarbeiten? meinst du ich soll beim Hochladen überall was hinter schreiben also bei Quelle, Lizenzen.. und so??Oder was muss ich machen!? Olly 07:08, 17. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Diskussionen bitte immer da fortsetzen, wo sie begonnen haben: Schau dir einfach an, wie es bei den anderen Bilden aussieht, und mach es bei neu hochgeladenen Bildern genau so. Was alles anzugeben ist, steht in der Hochlademaske. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 08:24, 17. Dez. 2008 (CET) ) Bilder hochladen Hallo Olly, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Olly 2.JPG. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite 2.JPG|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Yoga 'Diskussion 06:29, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Grüß dich Yoga!! ich hab da eine Frage was mein bild angeht (Olly 2.JPG)!Mir wurde gesagt ich solle die Quelle angeben weiss aber nich was ich da angeben muss weil ich das bild mit meinem Handy aufgenommen habe!? Kannst du mir helfen??? Danke im vorraus Gruß: Olly 06:34, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Hallo Olly, zu allererst bitte beachten, dass Diskussionen immer das fortgesetzt werden wo sie begonnen haben. Als Quelle kannst genau das reinschreiben (von Olly erstellt) und Lizens machst du rein. Gruß, 'Yoga 'Diskussion 06:40, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Danke für die Hilfe !!! Gruß: Olly 06:42, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Kein Thema. Gruß, 'Yoga 'Diskussion 06:50, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bildlizenz Hallo Olly, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Neue Rebublik.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter 'Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Rebublik.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:48, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Forum/Vermutungen Hallo Olly, vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Es gibt dabei allerdings ein kleines Problem. Die Jedipedia ist kein allgemeines Diskussionsforum. Die Diskussionen dienen der Verbesserung der Artikel, nicht der Führung inhaltlicher Debatten zum Artikelthema. Solche Diskussionen sollten allerhöchstens auf Benutzerdiskussionen, oder besser ausserhalb der Jedipedia stattfinden, etwa im Galactic Senate-Forum. Viele Grüße Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:26, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) Star Wars-The Force Unleashed II Hey USER hier möchte ich etwas über das Spiel diskutieren und wissen was eure meinung dazu ist! Wie fandet ihr das spiel?? Ich finde das der erste teil besser war er war länger und und man hatte mehr zutun was sagt ihr dazu?? Gruß: Olly 13:23, 14. Nov. 2010 (CET)